The following references, published by the Japan Patent Office for the purpose of promoting safe driving of a road surface traveling vehicle, propose systems for issuing a warning after detecting an inter-vehicle distance between a host vehicle and a vehicle traveling in front of the host vehicle and systems for promoting self-restraint with regard to dangerous driving by creating evaluation data recording the driving behavior of a host vehicle and informing a driver thereof.
JP2007-076632A, Mar. 29, 2007
JP06-162396A, Jun. 10, 1994
JP06-075048A, Mar. 18, 1994
JP09-501784A, Feb. 18, 1997